Pokémon The Darkness Within Intro, Chapters 1 and 2
by HardcoreHick
Summary: Pokemon Kanto league journey done in a very unique way with a new main character not in the series and a new way of thinking.


Pokémon: The Darkness Within

Into, and Chapter 1 and 2

Introduction:

First, I want to state that this I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters and this is not for any profit whatsoever. This is for the sole purpose of expressing my creative mind with something that I have been honored to be a fan of for around 20 years now. Thank you to the creators and employees who have gave myself and millions of others entertainment for so long.

This story will follow my own personality inserted in the Pokémon world starting out as a Pokémon trainer and the journey that follows. This will take place in Kanto with only Kanto Pokémon and their moves available but with the anime style feel to it eliminating trade evolutions and just naturally all evolving over time or by stone. I have some experience writing but none in the recent bit as I gave it up for a while and this will be my first Pokémon fanfiction. Suggestions and tips will be greatly appreciated if it stays respectful and hope the people who honors me with taking their time to read my writing enjoys.

Chapter One: Starter In Hand

Hi, my name is Don and my Pokémon journey begins at the same age as most other trainers do at 10 years old. I am from Saffron City and had a decent life so far besides the other kids picking on me during school. There is just one big difference though between most other trainers and me though, I am the son of Sabrina the Gym Leader of the Saffron City Gym. For this reason, I was picked on during school because the other kids would say my family is weird. I on the other hand believe my parents were very loving and we were just misunderstood in general. I did not inherit the psychic powers from my mother though I more of just took after my dad in just being a very smart hard working youngster and used it to my advantage.

Now the morning came were I was finally able to begin my Pokémon adventure and my parents got me up and ready early for the trip to Pallet Town to get my starting Pokémon. Instead of having my mom just give me my starting Pokémon she wanted me to start out just like every other kid by getting one from Professor Oak which I was excited for either way. The normal starters people got to choose from where Charmander, Bulbasaur, And Squirtle though I didn't have a preference and would just be happy with whichever one I could get.

Being the son of a Gym Leader though I am not going to lie did have some of its special perks and I got to fly to Pallet Town in my family's private helicopter. Once we got to the lab my parents told me I am on my own from here and my mom expected to see me soon challenging her at her Gym for the Marsh Badge. Of course though they gave me a cell phone to stay in contact with them with and some money to get me started with then said their greetings to Professor Oak and left.

Professor Oak already knew me some through my parent's, so he wanted to chat with me for a bit and do something a little different with me. He done a personality test on me and then said "With you I had suspicion the results may come out like this and I have a special Pokémon in mind for you that I have been saving for this occasion". He then took me to another room and said "I am going to leave the room and turn out the lights when doing so, if I am correct this Pokémon will choose you. You will know this by actually being able to see it, you did inherit a trait I believe from your mother."

He walked out the room and with the sound of a switch it instantly went dark with my 10-year-old mind completely overwhelmed and wondering what was going on. In the darkness, I could see something though, it first appeared as a shadow and then started growing more clearly as I focused on it. Out of nowhere these bright white eyes appeared and I noticed what it was, it was a Gastly and this means it had chosen me. With its powers unlike most other Pokémon it could communicate with me by saying more than just its name and said "I have waited for someone able to communicate and see the dead without help for a while now and honored the time has come master." I told my new Pokémon not to call me master that we would be friends and partners from now on and he humbly said "as you wish". At this moment, I knew the strength of our bond would be unbreakable and we were going to go a long way together, all fear was lost and in the darkness, I noticed peace to the point it felt natural. Gastly's Poke Ball just appeared in my hands and in the ball, he went on his own. It was like somehow, he empowered me I could now see in the dark, it was all in a dreamlike haze but I could easily make everything out and knew I was ready for what was to come.

I walked out the room Poke Ball in hand and seen Professor Oak waiting for me right outside of it with a smirk on his face. He said to me "That's what I thought" in a very cocky and self-satisfied way and handed me a Poke Dex. I was then informed that he wanted me to try and collect as many Pokémon as I could on my travels to make the league championship, that sounded fun to me so I told him I would do it and he handed me 5 more empty Poke Balls explained how the transfer system worked. He then sent me on my way and told me my first stop would be North to Viridian City.

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

It was around noon when I left Professor Oak's Lab so I grabbed a quick bite to eat on the go as I was leaving from a local stand and bought a map as well (figured I might need this) and headed for the fields to the North. Right as I was about to enter this high grass I grabbed a stick to use to knock brush and webs away etc. Then some kid decided he wanted to randomly run up and challenge me to a battle, he said his name was Russell and he seen me leave Professor Oak's Lab. He was a new trainer also and challenged me to my first battle. Due to Pokémon league rules once the challenge was made I couldn't refuse but no way I wanted to back down from trying my Pokémon out anyways.

He took his place and called out the Pokémon he had chosen for his starter, it was a Squirtle that seemed ready to go. I grinned when I seen it and thought to myself we will see how long you both are so confident. When I say "Gastly go" and throw the Poke Ball and he comes out of it Russell looks like he has just seen a ghost literally. I could see the look of fear in the eyes of Squirtle and already knew I had this one won. Russell tells his Squirtle to use Tackle on Gastly and it just goes right through Gastly (apparently, he didn't know his type advantages/disadvantages yet). I then told Gastly to use Lick on the Squirtle and it paralyzed it in fear, since the Squirtle was unable to move I knew this was our shot and told Gastly to use Night Shade and that was it the Squirtle was KO'd. We had easily won our first battle and Russell stormed off mad back to get his Squirtle healed with some choice words letting me know I rivalry had begun.

I got Gastly to return to his Poke Ball and the journey to Viridian City had begun, up North through the tall grass I went. While walking I randomly stumbled across a Rattata in the grass and decided this was going to be the first Pokémon that I catch in the wild. I called Gastly out once again and told it to use Hypnosis on the Rattata. It was instantly put to sleep so I then went for it and through the Poke Ball and without a fight it was caught. I knew I wasn't going to use the Rattata but it was a Poke Dex entry easily filled so I was happy with it.

On the way, I also ran across a Pidgey and caught it too. I was thinking that maybe catching Pokémon wasn't as hard as some people like to make it out to be, because this has been easy so far. I didn't see anything but Pidgey's and Rattata's the rest of the way afterwards but Gastly and I battled every one we ran across to grow our chemistry in battle for the rougher ones to come. Then as I was walking I seen it, Viridian City in the distance and took off running to it happily knowing we was finally here and only took us a few hours to do so.


End file.
